A lighting device, which includes an LED module adapted to be driven by AC power, typically includes a plurality of LED elements disposed on a substrate and at least one drive element (for example, a driver IC, a bridge diode and a condenser) disposed adjacent to the LED elements.
A light source suitable for an LED module may be of a package type. In this case, the efficiency of heat dissipation may be decreased, and manufacturing costs may be increased. Furthermore, since the drive element, disposed adjacent to the LED elements, may absorb light, light loss may be generated.
In addition, due to heat generated from the LED elements, the drive element, disposed adjacent to the LED elements, may be damaged by the heat.